


Late Night Call

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade está em um trabalho e liga para Peter no meio da noite para conversar. [Tradução]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Night Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992982) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> Todos os créditos vão à autora original, Deepship (thanksillpass), que me deu permissão para traduzir e postar a fanfic.

Peter atendeu o telefone com a lamúria de um animal morrendo. “Wade, são quatro da manhã, por que você esta fazendo isso comigo…”

"Eu sei sweetums, mas eu sinto tanto sua falta, oh, e também eu tenho novidades" Wade falou lentamente.

Peter riu e colocou o celular na orelha antes de arrastar sua mão para debaixo do travesseiro e fechar os olhos. “Eu também sinto sua falta… Mas eu estou tão cansado…”

"Está bem! Eu amo falar com você quando está cansado. É o mais perto de um resmungo bêbado que eu consigo de você. Você é adorável."

"Mmm, não eu não sou…" Peter disse com uma risada envergonhada. Ele murmurou sonolento, mas tentou se manter focado. Ele sentia saudades de Wade, de sua voz e sua conversa boba. "Qual era a novidade?"

"Oh certo," Wade resmungou se lembrado que tinha uma. "Eu fui baleado na bunda. Nádega direita. Se foi completamente. Eu estou deitado em uma posição muito estranha e meio impossível, por isso que pensei em você, se é que você me entende."

Peter riu; ele podia praticamente ouvir as sombrancelhas de Wade se mexendo. Ele fingiu um suspiro exagerado de choque. “Mas eu amava essa sua nádega direita! Mas que tragédia! Wade, o que iremos fazer!”

"Não se preocupe, baby boy! Ela vai crescer de novo em pouco tempo. Uma brilhante e nova nádega. Só pensei em te ligar enquanto me escondo nos arbustos.”

Peter rolaria seus olhos se eles já não estivessem fechados. Ele bocejou ao invés disso. “Se escondendo, Wade? Você deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo.”

”Foi uma retirada estratégica. Eu não queria fazer um trabalho meia-bunda.”

Peter soltou uma gargalhada e seu telefone acabou caindo de seu rosto. Ele o pegou de novo e ligou o viva-voz antes de colocá-lo no travesseiro próximo de seu rosto.

"Eu sinto saudades de seus trocadilhos," ele murmurou.

"E eu dos seus," Wade sussurrou um pouco triste.

Peter provavelmente se sentiria triste também se ele não estivesse caindo de sono. "Vem pra casa, Wade."

"Volta a dormir, Petey…" A voz de Wade estava entretida, porém gentil e cheia de saudades. "Eu estarei ai quando você acordar."

"Mentiroso," Peter disse com uma pequena risada.

Ele sabia que Wade não iria voltar para casa tão cedo, mas ainda sim apreciava a pequena e doce mentira inocente. Mas dizer isso daria muito trabalho; ele estava muito cansado. 

"Eu te amo…" ele murmurou com um bocejo, e quando Wade o respondeu, ele já não estava mais acordado para ouvi-lo.


End file.
